One conventional solution for protection of a male end of an intravenous (IV) device that is known as a “dual cap”. This device has a cap used to disinfect luer access valves and has a second cap used to cap the male distal end of an IV. However, there is no one-to-one ratio of these two caps for a single access line female-to-male luer interface. Thus, many caps of this set of two caps will be wasted. Further, there is the issue of throwing away unused caps and their associated costs and inconvenience. Also, this system has too many parts, also adding to cost to manufacture.